familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Home Sweet Home
Home Sweet Home is the twenty-fifth episode of the sixth season finale in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on May 19, 1995. It was directed by John Tracy and written both by Sara V. Finney and Vida Spears. Plot Urkel's father invents a microscopic camera that lets doctors insert it into patient's brains to search for brain damage. He is asked to showcase the camera in hospitals across Russia, prompting them to move. Urkel, not wanting to move away from his friends, tries to think of an idea. However Carl refused wanting the nerd to move in with him cause he'll started to irritating him as well damaging his house, so he convinces Eddie to let Steve move in with him and Waldo. But when his mutant termites are a little too hungry, they break loose and eat the entire apartment, and once their apartment is destroyed, Eddie and Waldo are forced to move back home. Carl quickly weighs the options, and decides to allow Steve to move in as long he doesn't damage any of properties. As a reward for straight A's, Harriette and Maxine shop for a dress for Laura, but Laura dislikes it. Synopsis Urkel's parents fail to tell him they've moved to Russia (as an attempt to avoid him at all times), prompting him to move in with Eddie and Waldo(after Carl gave the two a sob story of his own). That is because he doesn't want to be away from his girlfriend, Myra and wants to finish off his senior year in Chicago. But his super termites are a little too hungry, and once their apartment is destroyed, both Eddie and Waldo forced to move back into their homes. Urkel says that they are lucky to have homes to go to, since he isn't that lucky and is on his way to Russia to attend the Boris Yeltzen High School. He tells them if he's a nerd up there, the people will pour vodka down his pants. Meanwhile, as a reward for Laura getting straight A's, Harriette and Maxine shop for a dress for her, but she hates it! Both of them started arguing with each other, until Harriette sets them straight. She makes Maxine admit that she wanted the dress for herself and Laura agrees to give her the dress. The two friends make up soon after. The next day, Eddie has just moved back into his parents house, when Steve shows up already packed for Russia. At first, Carl is happy that Urkel's going to Russia and doesn't do anything to help him out. He immediately bids his farewell, leading to Mother Winslow to admonish him for it. When asked if he can let Steve live with them, Carl quickly refuses and is eager to want him out of Chicago. However, Eddie immediately sour his mood and reprimands him for it. He proceeds to guilt trip Carl for letting Urkel go live in Russia, by telling him the same sob story that he relayed earlier to both Waldo and him. Harriette and Mother Winslow are impressed in how Eddie gave him a taste of his own medicine. Eventually, a reluctant Carl finally allows him to live with them in his house. During the night, Urkel is playing Danny Boy on his Swiss Melody Chimes, which an annoyed Carl shouts at him to get rid of them. He does so, but plays the same song on his accordion instead which also annoys him. Carl yells at him to stop playing music and go to bed. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson Cameo * Lark Voorhies as Dream Girl Trivia * This is the last episode to show the theme song on a regular basis. The theme song is played during two episodes in Season 7, but after that the theme song is never played again. * This episode also marks the only time Eddie set Carl straight for his selfishness. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Six episodes Category:Season Six Category:Trivia